fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:96.233.142.188
Hello And welcome to Fanloid Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Fandom Pairings page. :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :' ' is where you can see what pages other people have been editing. :The Community Portal has a basic outline of the site, and shows what is and what currently can be done. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :Please every time you edit, so that you can be recognized! :Here's a wiki tip: You can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Please don't sign your name on the articles themselves. :Here are some more pages you will find useful: :* Policy - know that vandalizing articles could lead to you being blocked for a certain amount of time, so please respect the Wiki. :* Image policy - should be read in full before you make any attempts at uploading. :* Manual of Style / Page Layout - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* FAQ - some frequently asked questions :* What Fanloid Wiki is not Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bunai82 (Talk) 21:54, December 27, 2011 You can also erase this message if you want to clear your Talk Page. About Sekai no Kasumi Hello, If 'Sekai no Kasumi' is a group consisting of individual characters then the page needs to be in the category "Vocaloid Series type", not "Vocaloid Originals", that category is for individual character pages. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:04, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :Hello, Please read the policy and manual of style. There is no need for individual characters being placed into a category by series name, they are to be put in a category that has the creators name instead, that is how ownership is created. The only exception is for very common and popular series types such as Voyakiloid, as it has expanded beyond the original creator. I have placed the following to in the "Category:Characters by Kasari Baretu"; this links to "Category:Characters by Username". -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:03, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Please follow the manual of style of the wiki The default infobox is largely for userpages. There is an infobox specifically created for fanmades and series types. -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:06, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Creator article not needed Either create an account and display the information or place the information on the Series page. -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:52, February 19, 2012 (UTC) edit And I already stated, "do not create categories" without discussion. This isn't the Vocaloid wiki. -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:55, February 19, 2012 (UTC) My Name! (example only, this is for the contest) Boy: __________________________ Girl: __________________________ SERIOUSLY IS ANYONE GONNA VOTE HERE?! PLEASE VOTE! 18:11, April 6, 2012 (UTC)Kasari-P wants YOU to vote. :Explain the contest and I will create a forum poll about it. -- Bunai82 (talk) 12:35, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Do you know how to make an Box Art :( ?Nakamurastudio 23:32, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Well I usually just do it on Paint. I just find templates and bases online, copy and paste them together, and add all the details. But if you want to have something professional, I reccomend using Photoshop. I've never used Photoshop before, but I think that that's how they created the Box Art for Kasane Teto back when she was a 4-chan prank. 13:45, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Kon'nichiwa do you know someone that makes Boxart ??? Pls response to me ^_^ thank you ....Kenandli123 11:38, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Konichiwa, Kenandli123! I'm sorry, but I don't. There's a tutorial here. 21:04, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Konnichiwa :D Kindly edit the Infobox photo of Kadane Ken and Kadane Lin to this: http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/fanloid/images/thumb/2/2f/Results.jpg/309px-Results.jpg Thank you very much.. Ill wait for it to be change :"> Pls change it :) Thank you very much !!!Kenandli123 13:00, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Konichiwa, Kenandli123! I'm soooooo sorry, but my dumb computer won't let me cut and paste anymore. So I have to type everything by hand. I might be able to on another computer, but I might not. I'll try to. The reason why Google brings up ZeeU in image search or browsing, is because it is pulling Any and All content from Fanloid Wiki. -- Bunai82 (talk) 12:44, May 15, 2012 (UTC) OHHHHH. You know there's a real person named Aoi Nakamura. There are several people on facebook named Masato Akihiro and Fumiko Takahashi. Someone mentioned Kasumi on www.nyusu.fm! And there's a real person named Rumiko Takahashi (not a typo), and a real person named Fumiko Takahashi. Googling "takahashi fumiko" brings up more than 50 pages of results. JUST A NOTICE TO EVERYONE LEAVE QUESTIONS ON MY TALK PAGE, WHICH IS NOW User:173.69.25.234.